


Trapped

by 8fred9



Series: Demon/Tony [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is the possessive one, Demon Tony Stark, M/M, Possessive Behavior, beta, i miss them, read the first part or be confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: I miss Demon Tony and his little bird....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back !!!!
> 
> And I missed them, that's it :)

Tony was impressed, extremely annoyed, but impressed. The man had clearly done all his research and the runes inside the circle were done perfectly…actually too perfectly.

“Did you use one of our lasers?” The ginger holding the summoning book looked up from his notes with a surprised expression on his face. The ancient book was covered with rainbow colored post-it, showing translations, annotations and…was that a:  _ I’m your master now  _ speech? The demon leaned as far as he could to see, but the man took several steps back trying to hide his notes and well Tony couldn’t  get farther than the circle allowed him, so he shrugged, feigning boredom. “So...Lasers?”

“…yes.” The ginger  cautiously answered the demon.

Humming thoughtfully the demon poked around. The circle was strong, had trapped him the moment he had stepped foot in it. He could feel the chains of the rune magic keeping him where he was, awaiting their creators order. It was slightly annoying but as long as Tony didn’t actually try to push past the barrier or fight the entrapment; they allowed him some freedom to move. But, and here he smiled, there was a reason why summoners usually drew all the runes and circles themselves. It wasn’t a huge mistake, but small enough that Tony might be able to use it to his advantage…if the ginger turned out to be boring that is. 

Was it bad that he was enjoying himself so much? Tony hadn’t been at such a disadvantage in…a very long time, maybe even before he had recruited Rhodey. Damn was he old!

A  small rune in particular caught his attention and the demon bent down, looking at it very closely. Few people knew that each circle needed a signature or a mark belonging only to its summoner, and this one in particular he knew for a fact didn’t belong to the young man still pouring over his waterfall of notes.  

“Am I correct in assuming you didn’t actually think this would work? You weren’t a hundred percent sure that I actually was what you thought I was, right?” The demon inquired in a slightly curious tone. The young mortal bites his lips with a frown and the demon continues with his inquiries, “If I hadn’t been a demon you would have been fired for what you did to my floor...so which one was the worst case scenario? Your boss being a demon or getting fired?”

The mans face turned red, but Tony couldn’t decide if it was in anger or shame…oh wait he couldn’t feel the mortal emotions…fun! 

“You’re annoyingly talkative for a trapped demon about to have his life ruined.” Tony shrugged with a teasing grin. He had to give it to the man for his courage. Not only had this simple mortal been hired at Stark industry, he had also found a way to get a lab all to himself (which only happened if you were really smart and a great inventor), he had fooled Pepper into believing him to be a simple and innocent man  _ AND _ had lured Tony into his lab late at night with the promise of a brand new invention.

“Oh this is just foreplay to me. So my life will soon be ruined eh? How will my master ruin my life exactly?” The demon didn’t miss the way the young mortals eyes shown with delectable pleasure at the use of the term  _ master _ . This was one power hungry little man. Tony started counting in his head waiting for the ginger to mention anything about taking over Stark industry… _ one, two, three, four… _

“You’ll sign your company over to me and…” The older being giggled at not even reaching five, mortals were such predictable creatures. “WHAT?!”

With a final snort of laughter, Tony shook his head, “Nothing  _ master _ , just a simple  _ demon _ inside joke.” 

Using the word  _ master  _ once again seemed to calm the young mortal as he took a deep breath to continue. “You’ll sign your company over to me and stay at my side, as CEO, to create inventions for Stark Industry. You’ll also obey all of my orders and give me your fortune; you won’t need it as my pet.”

“… _ pet _ .” The pure desire in the younger mans face as he looked Tony over was flattering...if not  _ very _ unwelcome. He hadn’t been given any orders yet, nothing clear to make him comply with this mortals will. Tony wasn’t even going to point out that taking Pepper away from the CEO position would probably result in the city being burned down by a rain of fire or lava, depending on his minions imagination at the time of her fury. But if this little man didn’t know about his minions yet, the demon certainly wouldn’t volunteer the information.  This brought up another question all together.

“Skipping over your creepiness at calling me, a fantastically beautiful and charming demon a simple pet, how did  _ YOU  _ know I was a demon?” With a proud smile the man flipped the pages in the big book rapidly, stopping at a page marked with a blue post-it and turned the book so it was facing the demon.

“You should change your name or face more often if you didn’t want anyone to know, that was sloppy of you, don’t you think?” 

On the page was a drawing of Tony, well a very old version of the demon. He had longer hair, a beard that was nothing like the neat goatee he now wore…oh and horns. 

He did remember which part of his long life this picture came from, he simply hadn’t expected it to found its way into a summoning book. On a post-it next to the picture was a note reading  _ Anthonier Starz _ ; he had never liked changing his name much more than his appearance. 

“I allowed this portrait to be drawn by one of my lovers, if I had known this was the use she intended for  it…well I did burn down her village out of boredom, so we might be even on that front.” 

“Well she did write quite the paragraph about your powers and how to bind them to the will of your summoner, must have been quite the break up.” Tony shook, his head smiling.

“She drew the picture, but the one who wrote this book would not approve of your use of it.” 

The demon looked down at the signature with a smile, he would have to visit the so called Sorcerer Supreme soon and have a little talk about how well he kept his collection safe from lunatics like his current  _ master _ . 

“Did you steal it? That book was definitely not found at a flea market.” 

“That’s none of your concern!” The ginger snapped angrily clutching the book closer to his chest. He flipped the pages of the book angrily and barked out some words in a language Tony hadn’t heard in a  _ very _ long time. A tendril of cold magic found its way around the demon’s neck crushing his windpipe and pulled the older being on his knees, fighting to breath. “Know your place pet!”

Just as dark spots were starting to dance before his eyes, the magic that was choking him and making him feel the pain a thousand fold stopped. Happy, upbeat music filled the room. The younger man momentarily lost his concentration, having forgotten he needed Tony alive for a moment and released his hold on Tony allowing the demon to breathe and gasp for air. His usual glamour had completely slipped away while he had been fighting for his breath and the demon was left with his horns, tails, wings and blazing eyes exposed. 

The music kept on playing, stopping and then coming back over and over again. “What’s that?”

Knowing the ring-tone all too well, Tony pulled out his phone from his pocket and held it out face up. The ginger was now looking at the half naked archer, deep in thought as he aimed a toy bow and arrow at an off-screen Steve Rogers. It was one of Tony’s favorite pictures of his bride, especially when he remembered that the great Captain had turned around at the last minute and received a toy arrow in his eye. In bright purple letters above the still ringing phone picture was written  _ little bird _ followed by a purple heart emoji. 

“If I don’t answer he’ll keep calling, until he just comes and find me himself.” Tony explained calmly, getting quite annoyed. 

“Who is he?” Was the man that stupid? He had placed a purple heart emoji after the pet name hadn’t he? The demon’s thoughts must have shown on his face, because the mortals face went red again, but this time it was in anger…and jealousy…really? “Answer me pet!”

Tony was about to slide the button on his screen to answer when he was frozen in place by a quick command, the phone died again and the ringing song came back in full force moments later. “ _ Tell him it’s over, break his heart and put it on speaker, I want to hear! _ ” 

There was power behind the command, forcing the demon to comply. Tony’s finger slowly slid over the screen and he had to keep his head down so as not to show the smile that had just appeared over his face at the order. Schooling his features the older being sat down more comfortably, still feeling the magic ready to strike if he was to disobey. The moment he pressed the button, Clint’s voice boomed inside the empty lab.

“ _ TONY?! TONY?! ARE YOU THERE?! _ ” His little birds voice was full of worries and it made the demon crave his mate so much that he almost didn’t answer just to hear him yell for him some more. But the magic lashed out at Tony, making him groan as he felt blood trickle down his cheek. The archer heard the groan and fell silent. 

“Hi Clint, I’m here.” No nickname, no flirting, nothing that would make his bride think that everything was fine. 

“ _ Where.Are.You? _ ” Clint’s tone was clipped. The ginger was smiling happily, a crazed look in his eyes as he pressed the magic deeper into Tony to make him comply with his orders. 

“I’m sorry Clint this relationship just isn’t working for me anymore…” Looking the summoner straight in the eyes the demon said the one thing that would send his little bird over the edge. “I met someone else.”

The young man seemed so happy at the silence on the other side of the line…until Clint spoke.

“ _ Whoever you are, yeah I know you’re on speaker phone baby, so whoever you are asshole listening to this…I’m coming for you _ .” The line went dead leaving the room silent. The young man was now completely white, his eyes huge as he looked at the phone in the demon’s hand in shock.

“What…what did you do?” Tony could feel magic pulsing angrily around him and choose to stay still, but did smile sweetly at his  _ master _ .

“You told me to breakup with him, I followed your orders master.”

“..is…is he like you?” The demon smile turned cruel, but shook his head. “Okay, Okay…he doesn’t know where we are, he can’t-”

“Yes he can.” Tony held the phone up higher. “GPS tracking.”

All the power and confidence the younger man had held on to flew away as he looked at the technology that was betraying his perfect plan. With a quick word in the dead language (Tony had to give it to the man his pronunciation was _ flawless _ ), magic lashed out at the demon once again, this time attacking his wings and back. Tony felt his left wing break at a particularly harsh blow and grunted unhappily. His back was a mesh of flesh and blood; the demon’s feet were bathed in his own blood. If only he hadn’t been trapped in this stupid circle his healing power would have been repairing him in the blink of an eye, but as it was he felt like a simple mortal.

“Kill him! When he arrives kill him!” The older being sighed at the young mortals stupidity, but he had been waiting for this exact moment and looked up slowly once the magic went back to simply restraining him on his knees. 

“Can’t do that from here, as long as I am bound to this circle I cannot interact with anything outside of it.” The ginger clutched at the book in anger and nodded, flipping through the pages as fast as he could. While the summoner's attention was elsewhere, the demon leaned forward pulling at the magic binding him and pressed the flat of his palm against the small rune he had spotted earlier, hoping that he hadn’t been wrong. 

Words from a dead language started slipping from the mortals mouth like thick molasses too heavy for his mouth. The demon could see the power in the words filling the room and moving toward him in hunger. Bowing his head Tony allowed the magic to enter him, filling his body, his mind and his heart with the wish of the summoner to have him at his mercy. 

As the last of the words left the young mans mouth, silence filled the room. Tony was still hunched over, eyes fixed on his blood. Before anything could be said by either of them the door burst open and Clint walked in bow at the ready pointing one of his exploding arrows at the summoner. The ginger shouted in surprise as the arrow was released but the demon was faster.

Moving to his feet faster than the eye could see, the older being caught the arrow in his hand just as it was released and watched, eyes empty of emotions as it exploded in his hand leaving it bloody and raw. 

“TONY!” The archer's bow fell to the ground as Clint’s eyes moved from the demon’s hand to his empty eyes in despair.”OH MY GOD TONY! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!”

“Kill him.” His master's voice was now sure and giddy with joy as the demon dropped what little remained of the arrow to the ground and nodded. Taking a step to the side, the demon’s eyes found the young mortal.

“May I leave the circle?” The summoner nodded with a small frown and released the demon with a quick word. Clint was still shouting at him, trying to get his attention, but Tony stayed focused on the young mortal.

Stepping out of the circle slowly, Tony felt the chains of magic slip away. His power rushed back inside him and quickly healed his wounds; his hand repaired itself in the blink of an eye. Stretching his neck and wings, the demon turned his attention to Clint. The poor archer looked like a wreck, he had a knife in his hand but Tony was blocking his path to the summoner and walking toward him with dead, expressionless eyes. 

“To…Tony please…” The ginger was laughing in glee behind Tony, as the demon grabbed the archer's neck and slammed him against the wall. The knife fell to the floor as Clint’s body went limp.”Tony…I…I can’t hurt you..please, please baby fight this…I lov-“

The demon leaned forward capturing the archer lips with his and kissed him deeply, sliding his hands to Clint’s waist as his tail wrapped itself around his lover's wrist. Slowly pulling away and seeing tears in his brides eyes, Tony smiled softly kissing the tip of his little bird's nose.

“Don’t cry little bird, its okay, I’m here.” Barton melted in his arms, before his attention snapped to his hand and snatched it up to inspect it closely. “I’m fine.”

“Never,  _ ever _ do this again.” Clint growled kissing the demon's hand and running his other hand over the demon’s body protectively. Tony rolled his eyes but nodded obediently nuzzling at his bride's neck and humming happily…until he heard a shout behind them.

Oh! He had forgotten about the young fool. It would have shown intelligence to try and slip out of the room while the archer and the demon were busy with each other…but Tony wasn’t surprised to find the attribute of survival lacking in this mortal. 

“WHAT?! What is this? OBEY ME!?” The summoner tried some commands, but the demon was now outside of the circle and looked at the young fool with boredom. Clint was glaring at the ginger trying to pull Tony behind him as he reached for his knife. 

“I’ll be honest with you. I was impressed by your capacity and power, until I noticed your mistake.” The young mortal glared at Tony. “That rune.”

Using his power the demon showed the rune, with the signature he had noticed before, making it glow. The confusion on the summoners face confirmed to Tony, that this young man had never studied the art of magic. Only a novice would make this kind of mistake.

“What of it?” The ginger asked keeping an eye on a very pissed of Clint that was now only restrained by Tony’s arm around his waist. 

“It’s not yours; this is the rune of a very powerful sorcerer…” Tony inclined his head and smiled despite himself. “A very annoying yet powerful sorcerer and it’s definitely not yours. You can only bind a demon to you with your magic and your rune, you got the magic I’ll give you that, but forgetting the personal touch…that was your biggest mistake.”

“I’m going to kill you for what you did.” Clint said in a very murderous (sexy) voice, still fighting to get free of Tony’s hold on him. 

“Well second biggest mistake, was not doing your research about my murderous, jealous, possessive lover, that would  _ definitely _ be the biggest.” Tony kissed the back of the archer's neck when he growled approvingly. “You should also have done some research about my minions.”

The room filled with smoke seeping from every corner as Pepper, in all her blazing rage filled glory walked in the room followed by a very calm Rhodey. Calm that was, until he noticed the blood on the floor and  _ still  _ covering Tony.

“W _ hat.Did.He.Do?! _ ” His minion's voice was still calm, but the intent to murder was now in his eyes and the moment his cold gaze travelled to the summoner, the demon smelled the urine that had pooled at the young mortals feet. 

“HE’S MINE!” The archer snarled. 

Rhodey looked at Tony for confirmation, but the demon simply shook his head and pulled his bride closer, letting out an exhausted sigh. Clint went rigid and worry spilled out of the archer in a rush as he turned to the old being, his prey forgotten. 

“Tony! Babe are you alright?” Tony had to admit he was only  _ partly _ faking his tiredness, being cut from his power and having to heal so many wounds at the same time had taken its toll. Of course he was also exaggerating the whole thing just to see the worry and protectiveness in his lover (it was so cute!).

“Hmm...? Just a little tired, don’t mind me, I’ll be fine.” Saying that, he leaned his body heavily on the archer and replaced his glamour; hiding his wings, tail and horns, only leaving behind his torn clothes and blood covered suit. The demon knew just how vulnerable this would make him look, even though he was completely healed. “But…”

“But what my love? What do you want?” Clint was taking all of the demon's weight holding him close and caressing the older being's hair like he was the most precious thing in the world. Pepper roller her eyes, but she was smiling at the small manipulation. Rhodey for his part had made his way to the young man now shaking in fear in the rage demon's hold.

“I just want to go home and get  _ cuddled to death _ .” The demon murmured sweetly into his young lover neck and loved how Clint’s hold turned protective, crushing Tony against his chest. The archer kissed the demon's neck and nodded turning to Pepper.

“Do whatever you want with that piece of trash.  _ But... _ keep him alive I’ll want my turn.” Pepper bowed to Clint and moved to her counterparts side as they disappeared in smoke with a terrified victim. 

Before Clint could say anything else, Tony teleported them both to the tower and into their bed. Used to it by now, the archer barely blinked and pulled his lover closer. 

“I’m fine little bird.” He heard a mumble over his head and pushed his lover gently to look him in the eyes. “What?”

“You’re covered in blood.” His lover repeated still looking shaken.  In the blink of an eye the demon made his clothes vanish leaving him completely naked.

“Better?”

“Better.” Clint still looked worried his hands roaming all over the demon’s body, looking for injuries. “You scared me. Your eyes were so empty… _ so cold _ .”

After what had happened with Loki, the older being felt bad for having to use that ruse to trick the summoner. “I needed him to allow me out of the circle little bird; I was never under his control.”

“What if…” Tony shushed his lover with a kiss.

“The only being that has any kind of power over me is you.” His bride held his gaze for a long time, searching for a lie. Tony allowed it, waiting patiently under the scrutiny of his lover's insecurity to find that he was speaking the truth. 

“I love you so much.” Clint smashed their mouths together, hungrily devouring his demon lover's mouth and pinning Tony’s smaller frame under his. “ _ Mine _ .”

Between each kiss Tony repeated the one word that always drove his lover crazy.

_ “Yours.” _

**Author's Note:**

> What should I update next so much choice?


End file.
